


February 15th

by YMR9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I fixed it, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: What should have been after 2x13.What if the flowers were not actually from Mister Mxyzptlk?





	

Kara Zor-el was exhausted.

The wind was gracing her face just like every time she flew, but tonight it was especially irritating. Mister Mxyzptlk was not the most vicious enemy she had to deal with, yet, today felt like a long day.

She was about five minutes away from home, back from the Fortress of Solitude. The surrounding was empty. There was nothing to distract her from what was bothering her.

Today was another day she fought with Mon-el. The Daxamite proved yet again that he had not changed very much since the first day they met. And Kara could not believe she almost kissed him the other night.

 _Maybe it was because I was lonely. That must be it._ Kara thought. _Alex has Maggie. And I… have no one._

Her train of thought suddenly switched to Lena Luthor.

The woman gave her a room overflew with flowers a few days ago, just like Mister Mxyzptlk did yesterday as his declaration of affection, and Kara could not help but think Lena had the same intention.

 _No way! Lena is just nice._ The Kryptonian told herself. _And I don’t even know if she likes women._

Her apartment was already in her sight, and before she could continue to daydream about the L-Corp’s CEO, Alex opened the balcony’s door for her.

“Alex,” Kara greeted. “I thought you were going out with Maggie tonight.”

“I am, in a minute,” her sister replied. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am,” the blonde assured her. “I got Mxy-guy to spell his name backwards and he disappeared, and…”

Kara stopped speaking abruptly. Her eyes moved from Alex to look around the room.

“This is weird,” the Kryptonian mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“The flowers were supposed to disappear with him, right?”

“Yeah,” the redhead replied. “J’onn told me everything he created would leave with him.”

Alex’s expression was starting to match with Kara’s puzzling one.

“Kara,” Alex made an observation. “What if… these flowers weren’t from Mister Mxyzptlk?”

“Where else would they come from?” Kara asked right away.

“I think you know.”

 _Lena?_ The blonde thought, but she was afraid to say her name out loud.

“There’s no way…”

Alex cut her off. “She did the same thing for you before.”

“She’s just a good friend,” Kara argued. “A _great_ friend.”

“These are all red roses, Kara,” her sister countered. “On Valentine’s Day.”

The Kryptonian agreed that Alex had a point, but it was still hard to believe that Lena might have feelings for her.

“You don’t know if they were from her.”

“Look, that doesn’t matter,” Alex said softly. “What matters is that you like Lena, and she likes you.”

“How do you know if she likes me?”

“I saw the way she looked at you,” the red-haired woman explained. “And remember that one time she gave me a death glare when I was here with you? Until you told her I was your sister?”

“Right,” Kara replied.

Now that she thought about it, Lena looked so jealous and she found it adorable.

“Still, you can’t prove that she sent me these flowers,” the alien remarked.

Alex sighed. “Find a card or something,” she continued. “I gotta go. Promise me you’ll go see her tonight, or at least call her?”

“I will,” Kara said. “Have fun with Maggie.”

Her sister hugged her and kissed her cheek. And before she closed the apartment’s door, Kara thanked her.

It did not take long to look for a card when she had an x-ray vision.

A small red envelope was tucked in a full pot of lilies. The blonde did not even notice before that it was the only pot with white flowers instead of red ones, possibly because she thought Mister Mxyzptlk was the person who sent them here.

She pulled out the card with her hands shaking.

 

_Kara,_

_Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?_

_8 p.m. 212 5 th Street_

_\- Lena_

 

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she read Lena’s name. She turned to look at the clock on the wall, which displayed 8:30 p.m.

_Crap!_

There was not enough time to dress up, so she grabbed the first shirt and pants she found, and buttoned her shirt midair. The rain was pouring down, but Kara’s speed solved the problem effectively.

Her worry that Lena might invite her to an upper class restaurant and that she might be underdressed disappeared when she found that the address led her to a small but well-decorated diner.

_Oh Rao. I hope Lena hasn’t left yet._

She opened the door, rushed in and barely said ‘hi’ to the waitress who greeted her.

She looked around until she found Lena sitting in the deepest corner of the restaurant. The woman looked sad and lonely, and the rain outside that was hitting the glass window did not help.

The Kryptonian noticed that Lena was in the most casual clothes Kara had ever seen her in. Even with her make-up toned down, she was still stunning.

“Lena,” Kara called out. “I came as fast as I could.”

It was breathtaking to see Lena looking up at her and her expression swiftly changed to a much brighter one.

The brunette got up to hug her. It was longer than the last time they hugged in Lena’s office, and Kara wished the other woman did not pull away so soon.

“Kara,” Lena remarked. “You don’t look like someone who's been under a downpour.”

“Oh, I…,” the blonde stuttered. “I took a cab here. And I ran… very fast to the door.”

Lena motioned her to sit.

“So, what’d you like to eat?” the business woman asked.

“Umm, potstickers?”

“I’m afraid they only serve American food here,” Lena sighed. “We can leave and go to some Chinese place.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kara said and waved her hand in the air. “Steak and mashed potatoes are good for me. Plus, it’s raining outside.”

“All right.”

The dark-haired woman called the waitress and ordered the same thing for both of them.

“I’m sorry there’s not much to choose from the menu,” Lena apologized. “I can ask Jess to order potstickers and have them delivered here.”

“Lena, don’t worry about it,” Kara said softly. “I actually like it here. It’s… quiet.”

“That’s why I chose this place,” the young Luthor said. “I can’t go out without anyone noticing me these days whether the news about me is good or bad. I had to dig out my old shirt and jeans today.”

“I doubt it helps with the disguise,” Kara commented. “Because you don’t look any less beautiful than usual.”

The blonde only meant to compliment her, and suddenly realized how flirtatious she sounded. Her eyes dropped to the table, and when she looked back up, she found Lena was staring at her with her cheeks reddening.

The brunette placed her hand gently on top of Kara’s and ran her thump across it.

“You always look beautiful, too, Kara.”

They held the gaze and did not look away until the waitress brought the food.

“So, how was your Valentine’s Day?” Lena asked.

“Long. Boring,” Kara said and quickly added. “I mean, I didn’t know the flowers were from you until an hour ago. I thought they were from this annoying guy.”

“Who? Mike?”

“Not Mike, but don’t worry about it,” Kara assured her. “He’s… gone.”

“Kara Danvers, you are a guy magnet,” Lena joked and shook her head. “Should I be worried?”

“Should you… oh… I…”

The Kryptonian was flustered. She still had a hard time believing that she was on a date with Lena Luthor, and the woman got jealous of men who hit on her.

Lena seemed to know what was going on in her head, because she smiled and changed the topic.

They talked about almost everything including their families, which Kara tried her best to avoid mentioning where she was originally from.

Lena was worried that her mother might come after her one day. She hired more bodyguards to protect her, except for tonight that she wanted to have private time with Kara. Even though some of the topics were serious, the blonde felt comfortable around her.

“I will protect you,” Kara said determinedly and added. “In any way I can… as an ordinary person, I mean.”

“You’re not ordinary,” Lena responded and stared at her again.

This time it was as if she was trying to read her mind. Fortunately, the next thing the dark-haired woman said was asking if Kara wanted to have any desserts.

“No, no, I’m good,” the alien replied. “And let me pay for the f-…”

Lena already placed a fifty-dollar bill on the table and got up before Kara could finish the sentence.

“Do you wanna go anywhere else?” Lena asked. “Do you have to go home now?”

Kara shook her head and made a suggestion.

“I was thinking… There’s an ice cream parlor nearby. Let me treat you.”

“Only if it’s really good.”

“Oh, it’s _so_ good,” Kara confirmed. “It’s one of the best ice cream on this plan-… on this side of town.”

The Kryptonian was afraid that Lena would be suspicious again, but she only put an arm around Kara’s and led her out.

The rain had stopped, and Kara was glad, because neither of them brought an umbrella.

The ice cream parlor was only two blocks away, but the blonde doubted if she would make it when her heart was racing at the moment Lena slid her hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers.

“Umm, do you want a cup or a cone?” Kara asked when they arrived at the parlor.

“A cone, please,” Lena said. “Do you want me to get in the line with you?”

“It’s fine. I mean, you don’t want attention, right?” Kara replied. “I’ll be right back.”

She already missed the touch when she let go of Lena’s hand. The line was not long, but she could not help but occasionally turn to look at the brunette due to danger could come for her anytime.

Kara rushed back by Lena’s side as soon as she got the dessert. She handed a cone of ice cream to Lena, and it was her turn to reach for the other woman’s hand.

They kept on walking on the footpath with no destination in mind. Lena looked attractive and elegant even when she was having ice cream. And every time Kara turned to look at her, the dark-haired woman gave her a teasing smirk, except this time when she let out a chuckle.

“What?” Kara asked confusedly.

“You have, umm… you have ice cream on your nose.”

Before Kara could do anything, Lena turned to face her. She used her thump to wipe the white cream off and sucked on it.

The time stopped and Kara forgot how to breathe.

Lena’s thump was back on her face again. This time, she traced Kara’s lower lip with no reason, except that there was only one reason she was doing this.

The brunette’s green eyes flicked to her mouth and back up to meet Kara’s eyes as if to ask for permission.

The blonde did not waste any time to step closer and close the gap between them.

Lena kissed her so delicately and Kara returned the kiss the same way. It was just their lips pressing against each other’s, but Kara’s body was already on fire.

“Wow,” Lena mumbled after pulling away, and pressed her forehead against the Kryptonian’s.

“Yeah, wow,” Kara mimicked her.

They were about to go in for another kiss when Lena’s phone rang.

“What?” Lena picked up the call irately. “Jess, listen, I told you I needed three days off. Three days. Why can’t they… Fine. Okay. I’ll be there.”

The business woman hung up and sighed.

“Urgent matter to take care of?” Kara asked.

“The usual,” Lena explained. “This stupid partner wants to pull out because L-Corp is starting to pro-alien. I have to make some calls from the office.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” the woman continued. “I wish we could spend more time together.”

“There’s always a second date,” Kara suggested. “And I can sit with you on a cab to your office. Or are you gonna call your driver?”

“How about you fly me there?”

Lena’s response caught her off guard.

Kara cleared her throat and tried her best to sound cluelessly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, Kara,” Lena said and continued. “I know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lena suddenly looked upset.

“I thought you would trust me enough by now.”

“I…,” the Kryptonian was lost for words.

The dark-haired woman started to walk away. “It’s fine. I’ll call my driver.”

Kara jogged after her.

“Lena, wait!”

Lena turned around and crossed her arms.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you,” the blonde said with the gentlest voice.

“Protect me? How?”

“Bad guys could kidnap and torture you if they at least make a wild guess that you know my identity,” Kara explained. “Or if they know about my feelings for you.”

Lena took a deep breath and nodded. “Understandable.”

“So you’re not mad anymore?”

“I wasn’t mad,” Lena said. “I just wish you had told me.”

“I’m telling you now,” Kara replied. “Come on.”

The Kryptonian was surprised by her own confidence when she took Lena’s hand and led her to the nearest dark alley.

She was starting to unbutton her shirt when Lena interrupted her.

“No, let me.”

Lena’s green eyes were holding Kara’s blue ones the whole time until Lena slid the shirt off her shoulders.

The brunette’s gaze dropped to the ‘S’ symbol and she let out a small gasp.

Lena did not make any comment. Instead, she loosened Kara’s hair and took off her glasses. The woman was still in awe.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes,” the brunette replied abruptly while fixing the blonde's hair. “I just… I‘m so lucky to be with someone so… brave and generous.”

“I’m the lucky one, Lena,” Kara told her while taking off her pants.

Lena gave her a smile.

“So, what do you need me to do?” she asked.

“I usually lay my clothes around when I changed and collect them later,” Kara said sheepishly. “But can you hold them for me this time?”

Lena chuckled and folded the blonde’s clothes in one arm.

“And now I’m gonna scoop you up,” Kara described as she executed her action. “And you’re gonna put an arm around my neck and hold tight. I’ll go slowly, okay?”

They were both blushing when their faces were inches apart. It did not take long until Lena looked away to observe the view below when they were above the National City’s buildings. The view was always amazing and Kara could not blame her.

“Are you scared of heights?” the Kryptonian asked.

Lena shook her head. “I actually want to do this very often… with you.”

“Me, too.”

The brunette kissed Kara’s cheek gently and snuggled closer.

“Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know I was Supergirl?”

Lena took a while to collect her thought and replied.

“I’m so drawn to you, both of you, at the same time,” Lena said. “And on that gala night, you smiled at me. You, as Supergirl, smiled at me the way Kara would.”

“I can’t believe I blew my cover because of my signature beam,” Kara bantered.

“Well, I had my suspicion since that night,” Lena elaborated. “But I wasn’t sure until the night you saved me from my mother and Metallo.”

“How come?”

“Your scent. You smelled just like Kara.”

The Kryptonian thought she was joking at first, but Lena seemed to mean what she said.

“So… you like to sniff on girls?”

“Only one girl, actually,” Lena said and leaned closer.

Their lips almost met when Lena phone rang again.

“I swear I’m gonna accidentally drop my phone on purpose right now,” the brunette whined.

“Do you need to take the call?”

“No,” Lena instructed. “Just go faster, please.”

Kara did so despite almost losing her control when Lena started kissing her jaw and her neck.

They landed safely on Lena’s office’s balcony, and something took over Kara when she captured the other woman’s lips with her own.

There was more force behind this kiss than the previous one. There was also more touching when Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and deepened the kiss, and Kara pulled her closer by the hips.

Unfortunately, Jess’ yelp interrupted them.

“Miss Luthor,” the assistant said awkwardly. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mister Kendrick is on line 3. Wait,... is that Supergirl?”

“That will be all, Jess. Thank you,” Lena cut her off.

The woman turned to face Kara as soon as her assistant left the room.

“I’ll call you, okay?”

Kara kissed her tenderly for one more time and said. “I’m looking forward to our second date.”

“Me, too,” Lena replied and added with a grin. “We need to be more discreet, though.”

"We will," Kara nodded. “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

It was strange to hear Lena called her ‘Kara’ when she was in her Supergirl suit for the first time, but it was a thing she could definitely get used to, as so spending more time with Lena.

The young CEO did not get inside the building until Kara was too far away to look back and smile at her.

Kara kicked her foot backwards to get herself to the maximum speed, and she did not feel exhausted anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I still have two other fics to finish, but this is an emergency.  
> Fuck Karahell, all right? Free Kara 2K17.  
> I hope you like this fic. Comments and kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
